When reading books, magazines, and other reading materials, it is often desirable to place the reading materials in a position and orientation that is comfortable for the reader. Over time, improper reading posture can lead to a host of issues such as pain in the neck, shoulders, and back. Additionally, proper posture is essential to reducing strain on the reader's eyes. Reading is often accompanied by other activities such as note-taking, a common activity amongst students. Reading and writing simultaneously generally requires the reader/writer to place both the reading material and the writing material on a flat surface such as a desk. This setup may result in a very uncomfortable reading and writing experience, particularly if one remains stationary in the same position for an extended period of time. Desk height is often not optimized for individual users and as such, it can be difficult to maintain proper posture when reading and writing at a desk. Most often, this results in the reader/writer being forced to hunch downward in order to properly read and write on a desk. In addition to proper posture, sufficient lighting is required for reducing eye strain and is a significant factor in providing a quality reading and writing experience. Ambient room lighting is often used when reading and writing although ambient room lighting is generally designed for lighting a large space and is not optimized for reading and writing.
The present invention is a reading material carrier and stand that is utilized to transport books and to serve as a stand for reading and writing materials when reading and writing. When in use as a stand, the present invention is able to securely hold reading materials in place. The present invention serves as a carrier, stand, and is additionally capable of providing illumination to the reading and writing surface when the present invention is in use. The present invention additionally features a light source for providing the user with illumination when reading and writing. The present invention is additionally capable of holding various accessories and may be secured to an object such as a desk or chair. In addition to reading materials such as books and magazines, the present invention may be further utilized in conjunction with various electronic devices such as, but not limited to, tablet computers.